High Lady
by Miranda C
Summary: Sonea was broken. Her nerves will breakdown with the slightest of events. But someone was willing to help her, because he realises his past mistakes and repents. With his help, Sonea might become the first High Lady. some Regin/Sonea.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my newly edited and republished version of my story, High Lady. I hope you think this is much better than the original! : ) _

**Chapter 1**

The spring sunlight streamed in through the heavy curtains. The room was filled with a musty smell caused by many days without fresh air. The sheets on the bed were messy and had turned a rather a colour that was closer to yellow than white, books and articles of clothing were strewn haphazardly across the floor.

Sonea stared at herself in the mirror hanging over the washbasin in her bedroom. She looked at herself carefully, the same typical Kyralian look, dark hair and pale skin, did she look just a little paler then usual? True, paler and thinner, it was only a week, wasn't it? But unsurprisingly, when someone locks themself in a room, even for a week, and stops eating, they are bound to be thinner. Sonea ran her hand through her unkempt hair. There were dark smudges under her eyes making her seem much older than the young age of twenty four. She couldn't even meet her own eyes, to look deep into her dark, brown eyes and see that haunted look deep within her soul. All of Sonea's waking hours had been spent in internal turmoil. Shame, cowardice, pride all battled within her.

Sonea wandered aimlessly into her sitting room. Ever since she was formally pronounced, the Guild's Black Magician, two years ago, she had her own room in the Magician Quarters. Her residence was large and spacious dominated by a sitting room and surrounded by three bedrooms, one for her, one for Lorkin and the other spare bedroom was where Jonna used to stay when Lorkin was first born.

Sonea sank wearily into a chair at the dining table, as usual, Violet had set the table for breakfast, but as usual Sonea pushed the fully filled tray away. Putting her head onto her hands, she let her mind drift to the day which caused all of this.

A week ago, Sonea was meant to take her Healing exam that would qualify her as a graduated and trained Healer. She had been filled with a hope, an elation that she would finally be able to help the dwells. But it never had occurred to her that she would ultimately fail.

Of course, Lorkin was to blame. He cried and cried and cried and could not be left alone, Sonea even tried the strongest sleeping potion she could concoct on him, but he just wouldn't calm down. As if Lorkin was cursed to cry and cry and cry just when Sonea had an exam, she was sure there was nothing wrong with him. Wasn't there? Even Lady Vinara couldn't detect anything wrong, health wise, with Lorkin.

5 Sonea cursed her own incompetence in Healing. Back as a novice, Sonea was good at Healing, wasn't she? What happened, did she just look in the wrong direction? She could just take the exam six month later as Director Jerrik had pointed out, but that would be another six month being held inside Guild grounds and the inability assist the dwells. She sighed and buried her head in her hand.

_Everyone __is thinking how weak and self-centered you are, _chided one side of her mind.

Silence, don't you realise that Sonea's nerves never repaired properly after the Ichani invasion? Anything small could toppled it and give her a mental breakdown, snapped the other side of her mind.

Sonea groaned and pulled at her hair in exasperation, vainly trying to block out the mental voices. Maybe, I am going mad like everyone at the Guild was saying, she thought.

************

Lady Vinara stared at the closed and magically locked door of Sonea's rooms, fingering the small envelop in her hand. She frowned to herself, it seems that like Sonea, she too was fighting an mental battle. Should she or should she not? It was such a small gesture, she only needed to stoop and slide the envelop under the door, then leave. But what was revealed, if Sonea read the letter inside, would be great. Vinara stared harder at the door, the turmoil within her mind growing. But what would Sonea do, if she knew the truth? Would she be hurt even more? After all, Sonea grew up fine without even knowing who her real parents were, maybe she'll do better not knowing. But Vinara's conscience would not let her dismiss the thought of revealing the truth. Vinara sighed, irritated by her own indecision.

"Errr...Lady Vinara?" Vinara spun around, instinctively tucking the envelop out of sight into her green robes. She found herself staring, instead of Sonea's door; Regin's face which contained a mixture of bewilderment, worry and was it excitement?

"Lord Regin," answered Vinara, quickly regaining her composture. "I see you are a very early riser."

As if to prove her point, she gestured out the window at the Guild grounds only illuminated by the first rays of sunlight.

"I...err...wanted to visit Sonea," muttered Regin.

"I never knew you were such great acquaintances." Regin looked slightly flustered.

"Actually...."

"No, no, I was just leaving." Vinara dismissed it with a wave and started back towards her own rooms. She gently touched the envelop in her robes. Maybe next time when Sonea feels better, emotionally.

Regin gazed haplessly at Vinara's retreating back. I hope my plan works, come on, please get better Sonea, don't you know that the whole of Imardin, even the King, had been worried sick for you? Regin thought. He raised his hand to knock on Sonea's door. Straightening his new red robes, he knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonea scanned the dimly lit and darkly paneled room. Light filtered in from the narrow door leading to a small balcony. A set of comfortable ark red upholstered armchairs gathered around a brightly lit fire as if filled with invisible occupants gathered in a meeting. A large mahogany desk with a matching dark red chair was placed in front of a shelf full of books directly infront of Sonea. The whole room had a feeling of familiarity. Then it struck her. She was in Osen's office. But why on earth would she be in osens office. Sonea paused to raise her arm and wipe away a annoying strand of loose hair from her eyes. A she raised her arm. She caught sight of a silver incal on her usually plain sleeve. It was the High Lord incal. She stared at it in disbelief.

"High Lady?" said an uncertain voice behind her. Sonea wanted to jump in surprise, but this Sonea merely turned around obviously unperturbed.

"Yes, Lord Osen?" her voice was uncannily calm. It betrayed none of the signs of her astonishment. It was as if this Sonea was not Sonea. This was a different woman who was impassive and cold or even slightly inhumane. It reminded Sonea of Akkarin.

"You are early, my lady." Sonea's expression softened slightly at Osen obviously flustered expression. It seems that Sonea like her predecessor had the habit of turning put at the most unexpected time.

********

Tap! Tap! Tap! Three knocks sounded, jerking Sonea out of her dream. Who was it this time? Another Higher Magician? Dorrien? Rothen?

But whoever it was, Sonea wasn't going to open the door. She could not bear to see them now. The part of her mind declaring her as a coward had started to win, pride was taking over. All she wanted to do is to open that door and beg forgiveness to whoever was there. But her pride restrained her. It was better to stay in here and die then to throw herself at someone's feet begging forgiveness. But as she glanced at Lorkin who was eating his breakfast silently opposite his mother, Sonea felt her resolve dying away.

Sonea sat mutely staring at the door. She tried to recollect that sense of dignity and pride. Finally bracing herself she walked slowly towards the door. Her hand paused before it touched the lock. Slowly she let her hand fall back to her side.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Regin knocked again. Still no answer. Suddenly, his seemingly ingenious plan didn't look so ingenious anymore. Doubts began to creep into his mind. He stared regretfully at his empty hands, he was too rash in trying to put his plans into action. Maybe he should have brought something with him. A large box of expensive chocolates, perhaps? Flowers? Any of those items would surely soften the heart of anyone, even your ex-archenemy.

Just as Regin was about to leave, slightly relieved, that a small click signaled that the magical lock behind the door had been opened and a small 'come in' was heard. Steadying himself, he gently pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

Sonea hurriedly blinked away her tears of shame and readied herself to launch into her prepared speech the Higher Magician or Dorrien that was standing in front of her. She turned around to look at the man in red robes standing before her. She took an intake of breath sharply. The man in front of her in red robes was not Balkan like she expected. It was Regin.

Sonea's shame immediately vanished to be replaced by a dark anger. How dare Regin come to her and gloat at her in her present weak state?! She stood up, her fists clenched tightly. It took all her self control not to send a stun strike at him.

"Err, Sonea," Regin began hesitantly. Sonea used his hesitation as an advantage and yelled:

"Get out! Get out! How dare you!"

Regin backed away momentarily, staring speechlessly at Sonea's seething figure and imagined steam sprouting out of her ears. He gained control of himself and launched into an explanation. But all that came out was a pathetic jumble. He groaned as Sonea's eyes flashed dangerously, where was the old cocky Regin gone now, he thought.

Sonea rushed at him and shoved him straight through the door. To her surprise, he left obediently.

Sonea was breathing heavily, her chest heaved up and down. But as her anger died away, guilt pricked her conscience. After the Ichani invasion Regin had been nothing but good to her, not only did he leave her alone, he stood up for her, even defending her honour when she was carrying a child out of wedlock. Another realization hit her, what if Regin wasn't here to gloat at her? She buried her head in her hands and groaned again. Why did she have such a hot temper? Just look at what she had down in a moment of anger.

_Enjoyed it? Reviews anyone? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She was Sonea, who wasn't a weakling. She was never one and she wasn't going to be one. What if she failed her Healing exam? She wasn't going to lose her sights on her aspirations. She was better than that.

The fresh crisp air filled the corridor. Refreshing, rejuvenating. She bathed in the sunlight flooding from the window. She took a deep breath of the clear sharp air of autumn. It flooded into her lungs. It lifted the dark must that had shrouded her min. was it only one week? Now something stirred within her mind. As she walked through the corridors, her step had a spring to it. A step had a spring to it, a step whose direction was firm and determined.

"Sonea?" Regin gasped in disbelief as he saw the hem of black robes sliding around the corner. No, he must he dreaming. It was only this morning. But the image was too real. No one else in the Guild wore black robes, unless it's Akkarin's ghost. Which, Regin reminded himself was even more unlikely. He hurriedly turned into the very corridor he saw robes.

She didn't consciously control the direction of her feet, but it knew each twist and turn without any conscience instruction. Her feet carried her on.

The roof was isolated and quite, accessed by only a privileged few. It revealed everything of the Guild grounds and the city of Imardin but effectively concealing the viewer behind battlements and ornamental statues. Here Sonea's feet carried her now.

As her feet braced the last step, she emerged into the light of the sun, a great contrast from the dark, neverending tunnel which led unto the roof. She took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp cool air once more blowing all around her. The ground stretched below her, as she looked further, the grounds faded into the gleaming inner circle resplendent in its former glory, under this sunlight even the simple houses of the slums shone brilliant.

She tilted her head slightly to see the view on her left. Suddenly, there was a flash of red in the corner of her eye. She was not alone. Sonea whipped around. Her body tensed and her eyes narrowed. It was Regin.

"You." She muttered. Regin raised his arms in defeat. This time he was ready.

"Sonea, we may not be friends, but can we at least talk?" he laughed weakly. "Let's not try to kill each other, okay?"

Sonea's stomach clenched uncomfortably, she turned away, suddenly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Regin," she said in a small voice.

Regin was taken aback. He has never seen Sonea in such a state before.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, turning back to face him. The apology ran deeper than the incident this morning. She wanted him to know how ungrateful she had been. Regin had kept to his word, helped her with such sincerity. "Yes, let's talk."

Regin joined her by the battlement. He paused not sure how to continue. He stood awkwardly. For a while they stood silently, side by side, gazing out at the city. A bird stretched its wings and took flight on a gargoyle beside them. Sonea looked wistfully as it swooped down and disappeared from sight.

"So, how did you get up here?"

Regin answered, "My print is on the lock and I come up here quick a lot you know."

Sonea arched an eyebrow. With her sardonic expression, it was almost arrogant.

"It was here that I decided to remain in the Guild."

"And why is that? Outside lays endless possibilities for Regin of Winar."

Regin felt a flash of anger. Fighting to keep his voice calm, he said coolly, "You not have to remain the way you are for the rest of your life you know."

Sonea laughed. It carried in the wind, and echoed bitterly around the roof. She turned her eyes on his face. "How?"

Regin quoted her, "There lays endless possibilities for you, Sonea only if you know how to find it, which you do know. Look out to new horizons that stretch far for you…."

He trailed off. He has said enough. It would work, now that Sonea herself had the will. There was a sigh.

"Sonea?"

He doubted that she heard. Quietly, he left her, picking his way carefully across the roof. Regin smiled to himself.

Sonea knew as she looked across the city. New horizons….which you do know. Regin's voice floated through her mind, bringing clarity and understanding. Ranel, Jonna, just hold on for a little longer, she thought, I'm coming. As she glanced one last time at the city stretching to the horizons, she knew what was laid out for her. Light shone at the end of the tunnel, it was a path glimmering with jewels and roses. But the tunnel has not yet ended. Oh, thank you, Regin, she thought, how will I ever repay you?

The last image Sonea saw as she left the quite solitary of the roof was a path lined with people in the slums and the black rose as it landed in her hand. It burned into her eyelids, everytime she closed her eyes she saw it. It was so real, it was almost like a premonition….

A small envelope was slid under the door as Sonea returned to her rooms. She opened the door and it skidded across the room. Gingerly, Sonea picked it up. It was addressed to her in a writing that definitely wasn't Director Jerrik's. In fact, it was very much like her own except each lettering was thin and precise. It read:

Dear Sonea,

I give my sincere apologies to you for my lack of empathy for your misfortune. And I shall try my very best to call forth another Healing exam. But in the meantime would you care to join me for dinner this evening? It will be at six o'clock in my rooms. I would appreciate if you can make it.

Lady Vinara

Sonea read and reread the note. Vinara inviting her to dinner? She was about to scrunch the note into a ball and throw it away, she paused. Vinara was an influential and powerful Higher Magician. If she was to gain her approval, then her chances would be higher. Quickly, she picked up her pen and wrote a short reply.

Dear Lady Vinara,

I am pleased to accept your gracious invitation and is very much grateful for your help.

Sonea

She then wrote another note, but this was longer, more like a letter. On the side, she addressed it to Regin. Finally she laid the two notes side by side, staring and contemplating.

Sonea made herself a cup of sumi. The hot water sloshed around in the cup and splashed over the sides as it gushed too fast from the jug. The cup was filled to the brim and it splashed onto the floor as Sonea made her way back to her seat.

All was quiet. Then Lorkin started to cry. It resonated around the room twice as loud. It penetrated into Sonea's mind. She turned on her son, angry for the distraction. As he stared into his mother's face, he abruptly stopped, quickly turning away.

Without further thought, Sonea stuffed several articles of clothing into a bag, scooped Lorkin in her arms and strode out.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Dorrien nearly dropped the cup he was about to drink out of. He turned to the door, surmbling across the floor. The knock on the door demanded attention immediately. He was already at the door before he realized. He wondered at his own reaction. He did not even wonder who would call so early and with such urgency. But still he threw open the door and was confronted by an alarming sight.

Sondea stood in front of him. Over her should slung a bag stuffed so that some areas bulged while others places did not. In her arms was Lorkin whose eyes were too large for his face and was staring straight at him with a look of fear and bemusement.

Dorrien stared back. His jaw hit the floor. Words wanted to tumble from his mouth, but nothing came. A million questions ran through his mind. Finally, he managed one word, "Sonea?"

"Dorrien, I need you to escort me. Now!" sonea's voice was calm, uncannily so for her image. So different from the urgent banging only moments before. This was a demand not a request.

Dorrien found himself in such a state of shock that he felt ashamed. Collecting himself as best as he could in the circumstances, he asked, "Sonea, what's going on?"

But his voice did not sound concerned like he wanted, his voice was awed. Shaking his head in disgust, he repeated, "What's going on?"

That's better. But Sonea didn't reply. Instead she started to stride through the corridor, Dorrien was sure she was going out of the Guild. Having no choice, he followed.

Dorrien heaved a sigh. He have started to pant. Sonea's unwavering stride required him to run just to keep up. The continued like this through the Guild earning many stares. Dorrien glanced at his companion hoping to glean a clue about what was happening from Sonea's expression. But there was nothing. Her face was a mask, a fierce mask. Her features was set straight. Her gaze unwavering. Her lips set grim. It was terrifying.

Dorrien expected himself to be happy. After all Sonea was out of that terrible depression. But he wasn't. He didn't want Sonea as a mask like figure of authority. Silently, he slapped himself. What a hypocrite.

Engrossed in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice that the Guild was already far behind them and the newly restored Inner Circle has already given away into the outer merchant district.

"Sonea?" Exasperation etched into his voice.

"We're going into the slums," was the simple answer. Dorrien palled and nervously tugged at his sleeve of his robes. After sonea stopped visiting the ospital, the dwells have been ancreasing antagonistic towards any magician. Old wounds reopened. The hospital likes dwindled and Healers seen travelling through the slums were sometimes attacked.

Sonea continued. Almost too soon, the merchant shops disappeared and as he passed through the city gates, he entered the slums.

Idle dwells at first stared at them from their shacks and houses. Men glared reproachfully. Women stared unseeingly. Some diverted their eyes. Dorrien continued to tug at his sleeve. As they progressed further, people turned away and refused to acknowledge their presence. He gulped. He counted the debris underfoot, stumbling. But Sonea continued, head held high, her stride unrelenting, and her gaze unflinching. This can't be happening.

Finally, Sonea stopped. Dorrien followed suit. In front of them was a house. Small, but a house with sturdy brick walls and windows gleaming in the sun. Sonea raised her arm to knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sonea?"

"Jonna." Sonea curtly greeted her aunt. Dorrien could see the emotion flicker across Jonna's face: surprise, alarm then concern.

"Come in!" said Jonna, maintaining an affable manner.

Sonea shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary."

Dorrien could detect just the slightest hint of hesitation in her demeanor.

"Would you take care of Lorkin for me?"

Dorrien drew a hurried intake of breath. No! He must have heard wrongly.

"Sonea?" Jonna's alarm was evident in both her face and voice. It quivered slightly. Slowly, she reached to take Sonea's arm.

But Sonea flinched slightly. She handed Lorkin and the pack to Jonna.

"Your help is much appreciated," the words tumbled from her mouth stiffly, nothing sincere but empty courtesies.

Without any ado, Sonea abruptly turned away and began walking.

Dorrien stared at her retreating back, haplessly. He turned back to Jonna, tugging at his sleeve and feeling that he needed to offer some type of explanation.

But Jonna merely said, "Be on your way, my lord."

Dorrien gave her a small smile that was far from reaching his eyes. Then, just as quickly as Sonea, he strode after her retreating back.

Sonea's walk had stopped. Her previously long strides has slackened and slowed. She walked as if lethargy hung through every part of her body. Her feet dragged along the cobblestone. Dorrien felt his heart clench slightly. He quickly caught up with her.

"Sonea?" Sonea turned away from him. She continued walking.

Suddenly, a stone flew past. The slums were no longer safe.

a/n: a very, very short chapter I know, but I though I should add this scene that didn't seem to connect to what happens before or after


End file.
